


A wish

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based of a scene during Camelot, F/F, F/M, FGO is wrecking my emotions with their stories, Gen, It gave me so many feels, POV Second Person, Sanzang is the cutest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: If she could for wish for one thing, it would be to stand by your side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~  
> So this one is going to be a short 2 part fic  
> Next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow evening :3

"As a reward... can I also go... to Chaldea"

The night was cold but words spoken to you by Sanzang warmed your heart. The woman looks shy, an unusual look for her since she is usually so straightforward, never hesitating with her words nor her actions. Even if it got you in trouble sometimes.

A smile tugs at your lips and you quickly reach to grab her hands and you squeeze them gentle. Her hands are warm, a contrast to your own chilly hands. 

"I would be my honor to welcome you, when you arrive."

Joy, a single emotion flows outward from Sanzang chest all the way to the tips of her fingers. She hopes that some of that warmth is transferred to you, regretting it only slightly keeping you outside longer in the cold desert night. Sanzang returns your smile and wonders if Buddah would allow her this happiness? To join someone she cherishes for the fight to ensure the future of humanity.

Another journey.

To make sure you would have the future you always dreamed of and deserved. A future where all your burdens are gone, Sanzang wants to fight for that, to ensure that you could smile without a worrying about the future.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah!"

The woman in front of you almost skips ahead, impressed with everything you show her.

"I could have never imagined, to be here! In Chaldea!" Sanzang says tilting her head towards you before turning her body to face you. You raise a brow in question as you fall into step next to her. Servants aren't suppose to remember the adventures before you summoned them and yet Sanzang seems like she does.

Her purple eyes sparkle with mirth as she studies your body language. 

"Was it your wish to come here?" You ask the Caster before passing her and continuing the tour.

"My wish?"

Sanzang easily catches up with you, you were only a couple of steps ahead after all, and ponders your question. She came in response to your summon and servants only join Chaldea if they want to. If they found you to be worthy, you seriously doubted that theory sometimes, considering what types came to Chaldea and proved more annoying than Solomon and his damn Demon Pillars.

Sanzang is unaware of your internal moping as she grins and grabs your hand and tugs you closer to her body. Your thoughts about annoying servants leave your mind, your attention is back on Sanzang and you give the woman in front of you a cheeky smile.

"My wish is to always be by your side." Sanzang says in a surprising serious tone and you are unable to stop the blush rising to your face but you don't stop smiling.

"Next stop, your room ♡."

**Author's Note:**

> Sanzang is such a sweet woman. I fell in love her during the Journey to west event and Camelot showed a whole new side to her 'go lucky' personality.  
> It is great how FGO manages to solidify the personalities of the servants through singularities and events. It less great for the quartz I trying to hoard.
> 
> For general shit posting about Fate Grand Order, my main blog is [ Fate Grand Disorders ](https://fategranddisorders.tumblr.com//) and for FGO specific fics this is [ my side blog ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
